


Swirls

by orphan_account



Category: Monstercat, 東京マシン | Tokyo Machine
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual, Consensual Groping, Cuddling, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Makeouts, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, consensual hypnosis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Tokyo Machine discovers a new ability that he has, he wants to show someone. You request to be the first volunteer.[Fanfic currently paused]





	Swirls

**Author's Note:**

> A story I’m making for myself and my friend xx-artisticmadidel-xx on Tumblr. This was originally planned to be SFW, but she suggested that I add a lot more, y’know, _flavor_ to it.
> 
> This fanfic takes place in the second-person POV (reader-insert). Contains consensual hypnosis **and will contain** more NSFW things like oral sex, so that’s why those tags are inserted because they’ll happen in future chapters. Don’t worry, I promise that all of the sexual stuff that happens is also consensual.
> 
> Please don’t kill us for making this exist. Also this is my first work on the Archive, so I hope I’m doing this right.

You looked up from your phone. You needed to make sure you heard what your friend, Tokyo Machine, said correctly. “Uh, Toki, you... want to try _what?_ ” There was a habit of just calling him TM, or more commonly _Toki_ to save time, however.

Whenever he spoke, his voice always sounded autotuned or robotic, but nobody has ever really questioned that. It was like the perfect blend of eerie but soothing. “ _Mā, watashi wa saimin-jutsu o kokoromitai,_ (Well, I want to attempt hypnosis,)” the man confirmed, adjusting his necktie.

You swear a sweat drop just trickled down your head and off of your chin. _So I heard right._ “H-huh, this is a f-first,” you replied in a slightly wobbly tone. “ _Hai. Watashi ga tadashī to sureba, watashi wa chōdo watashi ga saimin no chikara o motte iru koto o hakken shita to shinjite imasu._ (Yes. If I’m correct, I believe that I just discovered that I have hypnosis powers.)” He paused, slightly rubbing his thumbs together nervously with his fingers cupped and head tilted diagonally, but still remaining eye contact with you. His eyewear was similar to a modern Furby’s LCD eyes; it’s pretty much where he visually showcased his emotions besides body language, due to wearing a mask pretty much all the time. “ _Watashi wa anata ni saisho ni sorera o tameshite mo daijōbudeshou ka?_ (Would it be okay if I tried them on you first?)”

You took a slight jolt backwards into your bed and dropped your phone in your lap. You’ve always had some sort of peculiar interest in hypnosis, even before you really knew. Hell, back when you had tapes of both animated Disney adaptations of _The Jungle Book_ , you used to rewind the scenes with Kaa in them so many times that those specific parts of the tape were worn and damaged to no return. At that point of time you didn’t really know why you did that, you just kind of did. The thing is, you never actually legitimately took part in it. Yeah, you listened to hypnosis files occasionally, but that was really the borderline. But now you had a chance to actually try it out, with someone you’ve known for a long time and trusted.

“ _B-Borantia o shitakunakereba, watashi wa anata ni kyōsei shimasen, watashi wa yakusoku shimasu._ (I-I won’t force it on you if you don’t want to volunteer, I promise.)” He looked nervous again, but also understanding of whatever option you choose. “Oh no no no, wait a sec, I’m totally fine with volunteering! It’s just that, uh…” You lightly tugged on your shirt collar and swallowed, vaguely blushing a bit with a goofy grin on your face. “...I um, uh, kind of have a, um… _certain fascination_ for hypnosis…”

“ _Ā?_ (Oh?)” Toki pleasantly questioned, with a slight head tilt to the left and his eyes turning into surprised O’s. He, as you did a moment ago, also did a slight jolt. His was upward in surprise, causing his short silver hair to bounce for a second. He knew exactly what you meant by ‘certain fascination’. You slightly chuckled. “Yeah, now you know I guess.”

He thought to himself for a moment, then replied. “ _Dakara, moshi kore o sarani susumete mo daijōbudesuka?_ (So, are you alright if we took this a step further then?)” His voice lessened on the eerie tone and gained more of the latter, with a couple tablespoons of sultriness added into the mix. “Of course.”

“ _Watashi wa nani o imi suru no ka wakarimasu yo ne? Anata no mawari ni mōsukoshi shinmitsuna kibun ni natte ite yokatta?_ (You know what I mean, right? You’re fine with me getting a little more intimate around you?)” Toki crawled a bit closer. He was on his knees with his hands next to both of your sides, somewhat looming over you. “Dude, that would be a dream come true, I thought you’d never ask.” Disney World vacation _who?_ “ _Shōjikide arigatō._  (Thanks for being honest.)” He lowered his body closer to yours, and tilted his head upwards to have direct eye contact with you.


End file.
